


Wrapped Up In You

by round_robin



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Clothing Kink, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Free Use, Free Use Jaskier, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sub Jaskier | Dandelion, Winter At Kaer Morhen, Witchersexual Jaskier | Dandelion, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: Jaskier was a brat, but he wasn't an idiot, the stupidest outfit was worth wearing if it let his wolves touch him without feeling guilt about his discomfort. Even in front of the large cooking fire, Jaskier shivered at the barest hint of exposed flesh. He watched Geralt frown, trying to bundle him up in so many furs, it made fucking impossible. Jaskier wanted them to have him wherever and whenever they desired, he wanted to see them happy and content.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Vesemir
Comments: 31
Kudos: 638
Collections: Blame Kate For This Fic





	Wrapped Up In You

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about those snap open track pants and how easy it is to get a hand inside them. And now, here we are.
> 
> This is filth, there's a lot of come in this (a lot). Most of it's at the end, but read the tags.

While Jaskier would happily spend the winter walking around naked, open for anyone who desired to touch him, love him, fuck him, Kaer Morhen was far too cold for such things. No matter how warm they tried to keep him, how many furs they wrapped around his shoulders, it was never enough to keep the chill and the draft completely at bay. But Witchers were in possession of a great many skills that were unrelated to the hunting and killing of monsters.

Easy access became the name of the game. How to quickly get a hand inside Jaskier's clothes to pet his cock or squeeze his ass without exposing him to the chill. Vesemir presented Jaskier with his first pair of winter trousers, which he'd lovingly modified to suit their needs. Jaskier tried not to frown at the gift; the row of buttons at the crotch to release his cock whenever he wanted was nice, but a similar row at the back made him groan.

“Am I a child to you?” He pouted.

Vesemir arched an eyebrow and pulled the garment from his hands. “You don't have to wear them. In fact, I don't have to touch you at all this year, if that's what you'd prefer. If you'd rather spend the winter keeping your own company—”

Jaskier grabbed for the trousers and melted against Vesemir's chest, burying his nose into his neck and making all the little cooing sounds he knew the older Witcher enjoyed hearing from him. “No, I'll wear them. I always want you to touch me. I simply don't want to look foolish in front of you...” Jaskier was a brat, but he wasn't an idiot, the stupidest outfit was worth wearing if it let his wolves touch him without feeling guilt about his discomfort. Even in front of the large cooking fire, Jaskier shivered at the barest hint of exposed flesh. He watched Geralt frown, trying to bundle him up in so many furs, it made fucking impossible. Jaskier _wanted_ them to have him wherever and whenever they desired, he _wanted_ to see them happy and content.

As soon as Jaskier changed into the trousers, Vesemir took his hand and twirled him around, showing him off for the others. With all the extra buttons, sitting on a chair wasn't very comfortable, but as soon as Vesemir opened the slit and slid his hand inside before settling Jaskier onto his lap, the warmth of a Witcher surrounding him, he absolutely melted. “Ohhh, I think I like this.”

“Of course you do,” Vesemir said. The others inched closer, waiting their turn to try out Jaskier's new clothes. “Wait until you see the best part.” He pat the side of Jaskier's leg, and a thick, round object shifted. He reached into a pocket and produced a tin of slick, already warmed from its proximity to Jaskier's skin. Waggling the tin, he traced his lips along Jaskier's jaw until he reached his ear. “Now, you'll be ready whenever we want.”

Jaskier purred at the though. “Mmm, oh yes, please...”

Practiced fingers made quick work of the buttons containing Jaskier's cock and pulled him out, the other solid hand warm on his hip, skin pressed against skin with nothing exposed to the chilly air. The others moved closer still, Lambert even licked his lips as they watched Vesemir take Jaskier in hand. He teased a bit before taking some of the softened salve and slicking it across his fingers, easing his strokes. Jaskier started to thrust, pretty little sighs escaping his lips. Vesemir held him still with the hand at his hip, drawing out more soft moans.

Wrapping his arms around Vesemir's neck, Jaskier held on tight as he came. Right away, the sensation of coming while fully clothed and _not_ having to walk in sticky trousers, was vastly preferable to the alternative. “Thank you, Daddy,” he whispered, kissing Vesemir's neck.

“You're welcome, you were such a good boy for me.” Vesemir cleaned them up and took another moment to kiss and pet Jaskier, watching his pups out of the corner of his eye, anxious for their turn. He slid Jaskier from his lap and secured all the buttons, making sure his ass and cock were nice and warm again.

Patting Jaskier's butt one last time, he nudged him down the table, smiling as the bard immediately fell into Geralt's lap. “I'll make him more, but you have to keep those clean for now. If you make him dirty his new clothes, you're responsible for laundering them.” He eyed them all, knowing they loved to spill across Jaskier's skin, marking him with their scents, but that was the way they played in bed, they couldn't do it willy-nilly in the halls, no matter how warm Jaskier was now.

Vesemir retreated back to his rooms for the night, leaving Jaskier in six very capable hands. Geralt wasted no time throwing Jaskier over the table and unbuttoning his trousers again. While ripping and tearing at Jaskier's clothing was an enjoyable pastime, he was gentle with these trousers, knowing Vesemir would gladly blame them over Jaskier if anything happened. He ran his thumb down Jaskier's exposed cleft and sighed. This was going to be an enjoyable winter.

Obviously, Vesemir had more chores around the keep and couldn't spend all his time making easy access clothing for Jaskier, so Lambert, Eskel and Geralt got in on the game as well. Geralt had a great kilt he brought back from his last trip to Skellige and wrapped it around Jaskier. With a warm pair of stockings, it soon became all too easy to push Jaskier's kilt up to the top of his thighs and have at him.

Lambert always enjoyed showing off and presented Jaskier with another set of trousers, these ones with laces at the front and back to slowly reveal him and heighten the anticipation of taking him at the dinner table.

The sex wasn't even the best part (though Eskel deeply enjoyed taking Jaskier out in the stables now, the scent of fresh dirt and straw reminding him of The Path and getting to fuck Jaskier under the stars) they all enjoyed touching him, and now there were no more barriers.

Jaskier walked through the halls in the great kilt and found himself pinned to the wall by Lambert. A hand wormed its way through the folds, just enough to brush the soft hair on his belly, a promise of more to come later. Eskel liked to take him to the library, open up his laces and settle Jaskier in his lap as they read, just the feel of that hot ass so close was amazing. Geralt was the sneakiest of all, he became too good at getting Jaskier's buttons or laces open in the blink of an eye. One second, they'd be sitting together at the table, and the next, Jaskier was on Geralt's lap, a hand gently sliding up and down his cleft just to feel. “Later...” he whispered as Jaskier writhed and moaned.

Vesemir had always been much more straightforward with his desires. Some days, he'd find Jaskier in the library and order him to stay still. “Eyes on me,” he said, unlacing his own breeches and shoving them down his hips before sitting. He took the well used tin of salve from Jaskier's pocket, holding eye contact as he slicked his cock. “Turn around.” Jaskier did as he was told, but he tilted his hips to _help_ those experienced fingers find their target. “Cheeky,” Vesemir chuckled.

Once he pressed two slick fingers inside, making Jaskier shake and moan, he patted his lap. “Sit.” Holding his cock steady, he lined up with Jaskier's hole and smiled as the bard sank down, the silky heat of his body better than any fire.

It took a moment for Jaskier to get fully seated, and when he did, he wrapped his arms around Vesemir's neck, rolling his hips. “Ah, ah, keep me warm, my good boy. Then you'll get a reward.”

For the first time, Jaskier noticed the thick tome lingering on the arm of the chair and groaned. “Daddy please...”

“Not for long, I promise.” A hand cupped the back of his head and guided him down to Vesemir's shoulder. Cock straining against the inside of his trousers, Jaskier tried to relax. Yes, he'd keep his Daddy warm, just like Vesemir did for him.

Vesemir didn't fuck him until Eskel walked into the library looking for a book. “Oh, he's keeping you warm?” the younger wolf purred, and sat down on the couch across from them, legs spread wide to show off the hard line of his straining erection.

Holding tight to Jaskier's hips, Vesemir set his book aside and thrust up quick, making Jaskier gasp. “Eskel can have you when I'm done,” he grunted.

Jaskier so wanted to slip and hand down and take care of himself while Vesemir thrust, but the rhythm his Daddy set made it impossible. He didn't know when the next strong push was going to come and threaten to unseat him, so he had to hold on, arms wrapped around Vesemir's neck, almost sobbing with pleasure. “Daddy,” he moaned. “Can I come? Please...”

Vesemir didn't answer, he simply thrust up hard, pushing Jaskier down on his cock as it pulsed inside him. Teeth grazed the side of his neck and when Vesemir's head cleared, he smiled, brushing a thumb down Jaskier's cheek. “You can come when Eskel says you can come.” He kissed Jaskier cheek and helped him up, laying him across the arm of the chair so none of Vesemir's spend dripped onto his trousers.

He stood up and nodded towards the mantle over the fire. “I left a good plug over there, if you're so inclined.”

Eskel licked his lips, staying very still until he heard the door close behind Vesemir. Jaskier was still bent over the arm of the chair, trying to clench and keep Vesemir's come inside so he didn't muss his special trousers. Some dripped onto the chair, but it wasn't like that chair hadn't seen worse.

Eskel rose and walked over to the fire, patting the warm fur rug in front of it. “Come here,” he said.

Jaskier stood on shaking legs and sat down next to Eskel, leaning in and rubbing their noses together. “Gonna fill me up?”

“Oh yes.” Before Jaskier had a chance to blink, he was spread out on his front, the head of Eskel's cock brushing against his hole. “Fuck, you're so wet. Bet I don't need any more slick, I could just push in...” Eskel added more anyway, they all cared deeply for Jaskier's comfort, and the slow slide of his cock into Jaskier's already used hole was amazing. He felt Vesemir's come squish inside of him, some pushed out by Eskel's cock, but a careful finger wiped it away before any got on Jaskier's new clothes.

While all his Witchers were mountains of men, Eskel was easily the biggest, and he was the biggest _everywhere_. His fat cock touched Jaskier all over, brushing his prostate and making him feel so gloriously full, while strong arms pinned him to the floor. Jaskier could wiggle and writhe all he wanted, he was no escaping the cage of Eskel's limbs, and he didn't want to.

Eskel fucked him slow and deep, taking his sweet time. Jaskier's cock leaked and dripped, struggling against the buttons containing it. “Eskel, please...” he whined. Taking pity on the bard, Eskel pulled open the front of his trousers and let his cock out, stroking it slowly.

Vesemir was very clear: they weren't to soil Jaskier's new clothes. He didn't say anything about the rug in the library. Jaskier shivered and shook, thrusting back onto Eskel's cock as he came, wanting more, more, more. “That's it,” Eskel whispered into his neck, biting softly. “Such a good boy...” A few more thrusts and he came as well, adding to the mess already threatening to spill from Jaskier. “Stay still,” he cautioned. “Keep it inside.”

Clenching as hard as he could, Jaskier shook as Eskel pulled out and stood, retrieving the plug from the mantle. He coated it in more of the salve and pressed it against Jaskier's hole. “There we are.”

After Eskel's thick cock, he took the plug with ease, shivering as it slid in place, holding all the sticky come inside of him. “Uh, fuck,” he whispered, letting his hand trail down to feel the slight bulge in his belly.

Eskel buttoned him up and pressed kisses all over Jaskier's face, licking away the sweat the heat of the fire caused to bead across his forehead. “You should go find Lambert, give him a taste of what I gave you.”

Climbing to his feet, Jaskier stumbled drunkenly from the library, the delicious fullness inside of him making his cock twitch again already. He wasn't sure where he'd find Lambert and headed upstairs for a much needed rest. As luck would have it, Lambert was headed down the curved stairs and was alert enough to catch Jaskier when he fell into his arms. “Nice to see you.” He leaned down and sniffed Jaskier's neck, smelling Eskel right away.

“Eskel sent me to you,” Jaskier said, rubbing his face against Lambert's neck in turn and inhaling his spicy scent. “Nice and full for you.”

“Hmm, how very considerate of him.” Lambert's hand traveled down to Jaskier's ass and opened the row of buttons—they were all too fucking quick with that now—his fingers brushing against the base of the plug. “Well, you tell me, little lark, do you want more? Or do you want me to lick you clean?”

“Ugh, both?” Though he risked dripping and getting himself dirty, Jaskier would never say no to more evidence of his Witcher's love inside of him.

“Sounds good.” Lambert knelt Jaskier right there on the steps, standing behind him. He had to be quick, opening the row of buttons, removing the plug and thrusting in before a drop spilled, but Lambert was fast and soon, Jaskier was full again, moaning and nearly sobbing at the hot cock thrusting inside of him.

Lambert didn't touch Jaskier's cock, those buttons remained stupidly closed. Before Jaskier could complain about the lack of a hot hand around him, Lambert leaned forward, hips pumping away as he whispered, “Geralt's upstairs. I'm sure he'd love to fill your sweet ass too.”

Biting down on his lip, Jaskier nodded. “Yes, I want him too.”

Lambert chuckled and licked the shell of his ear, sending a shiver down his spine and making his legs quake. “You always want more, it's what I love best about you.”

Kneeling on the stone steps wasn't good for Jaskier's knees and Lambert didn't take his time, he was also eager to get to Geralt and watch the truly ungodly amount of come spill out of their bard. Heat flared up his cock and he pushed in, biting the back of Jaskier's neck as he came. Though he was a little slower after his orgasm, fingers lingering a little bit against Jaskier's skin, he managed to slide the plug back into place without spilling a single drop. Making sure Jaskier's clothes were in order, he helped him limp up the stairs, the plug together with three loads inside of him making his steps a little unsure.

Up in the bedroom, Geralt was sprawled across the bed, reading. His eyes lit up when he saw Lambert half carrying Jaskier through the door, and he sniffed the air. “He smells amazing.” He closed the book with a thwap and set it aside, already removing his clothes.

“It's about to get better.” Pausing for a moment to think, Lambert decided to peel Jaskier out of his clothes. Having easy access whenever they wanted was fun, the best part of winter so far, but there was nothing prettier than their come sprayed across Jaskier's skin.

He lowered the trembling man onto the bed and Geralt spooned up on his other side. Caught between two Witchers, Jaskier's cock swelled, harder than it had been all day. “Want more,” he whispered, then opened his legs to show Geralt the plug nestled between his cheeks.

“Can you take more?” he asked playfully, hand ghosting over the bulge of Jaskier's stomach. He had half a mind to press down, make him moan, but continued the soft caresses. Fingers ghosted over Jaskier's cock, tracing the heavy vein and ringing around the angry red head. “You're in such dire need, aren't you? Have we been so very rude to you?”

“It'll be worth it.” Jaskier thrust up and Geralt allowed it, rubbing over his cock. “When I'm full.”

Wrapping his fingers around Jaskier's prick, Geralt stroked slowly, Lambert kissing the bard's chest, licking here and there. “You're going to come,” Geralt whispered, “because you deserve it. And then I'm going to fuck you, watch your squirm on my cock as I fill you up. Lambert will plug you up again, because you deserve to feel so very full.”

“Yes, yes please.” Geralt's other hand started toying with the bottom of the plug, moving it just a little, but not enough to spill any of Jaskier's precious cargo.

“After, I'll put the plug back in and you'll sit through dinner all full and warm.” Jaskier started to whine, but Geralt cut him off with a firm tug on his cock as Lambert bit down on a nipple. “If you're very good, Vesemir will let you sit on his lap, and when we're done eating, we can watch you drip. Does that sound nice?”

“Fuck yes.” If there was one thing Jaskier loved more than being filled with their come, it was all of their eyes on him as he dripped, spreading their combined scent wherever he went. If the halls weren't too fucking cold for his delicate human body, he'd wander around naked, letting their combined seed drip down his legs as he went, making a trail for them to follow him through the castle... Maybe, one day, if Geralt decided to come home during summer.

With the plug in his ass, pressing against his prostate, Jaskier didn't take long to come, Geralt stroked him through it, whispering soft praise as he painted his stomach white. “You're so beautiful like this, want Lambert to lick you clean while I fill you up? You love when he licks you, don't you pretty lark?”

Between the plug in his ass, the combined spend of three—soon to be four—of his lovers shifting inside of him, and Lambert's continued soft kisses over his skin, Jaskier was more than oversensitive. And yet, he still wanted more. He gladly spread his legs for Geralt even as his skin twitched, hips canting away from the smallest touch.

“We got you,” Lambert whispered, placing a solid palm across Jaskier's hip until the sensitivity faded.

He arched again as Geralt removed the plug and his thick cock slid into place. Tremors rippled through Jaskier and he could barely hold on as Geralt rocked his hips, a bit of come dripping out onto the sheets. “It's okay, Jaskier, my pretty lark,” Geralt said. He leaned down and drew the tip of his nose up Jaskier's neck, licking gently at the gathered sweat there. “I'll give you more. You'll be so full.”

Lambert's fingers brushed between them, petting the bulge of Jaskier's stomach. He whined softly, turning his head towards Lambert, seeking attention as Geralt pumped inside of him, the pressure both too much and not enough at the same time. “Can you come again?” Lambert asked, his hand circling Jaskier's cock.

“For you? Yes, yes...” With Geralt moving inside him and Lambert's hand expertly working over his cock, Jaskier came again just as Geralt's hips started to jerk, spilling inside of him. Fuck, Jaskier had never been so full. He's spent a few hours with Vesemir's seed filling him up before the Old Wolf licked it away, and he'd had Geralt, Eskel and Lambert take him before, but never all four at once. And now, the idea of getting dressed and sitting through dinner, uh... Jaskier was almost hard again at the thought.

Geralt replaced the plug with a soft kiss to the back of his thighs and helped him up. He and Lambert helped him back into his clothes and walked him down to dinner, Jaskier supported between them. In the dining hall, Eskel and Vesemir had dinner set out. Vesemir smiled softly, opening his arms for Jaskier. “Come here my good boy.” Jaskier fell into those strong, sure arms and let Vesemir arrange him on his lap, the plug pressing against his prostate with every small shift.

“Oh,” Jaskier sighed and leaned back into Vesemir, almost boneless.

“Alright?” he asked, offering Jaskier a piece of bread to munch on. While food was the farthest thing from his mind, he let Vesemir feed him. He'd need his strength for whatever they had planned later.

Jaskier didn't eat much, but watched the others pass a normal night, grumbling about chores and what needed fixing, Lambert trying to tempt them into a game of Gwent after dinner. It was a normal night... if Jaskier wasn't so fucking full he thought he'd burst, he might even be chatting with them, offering his ass as the grand prize for a Gwent tournament. But he was so spent and hazy, he spent most of the night drifting in and out of attention, the only thing he was sure of was Vesemir's secure hold around his hips, and the hand that occasionally brushed the buttons containing his cock.

When the were finished and the plates cleared away, Vesemir blew across Jaskier's ear, rousing him from his stupor. “It's time, my good boy, up on the table.”

Jaskier climbed to his feet and lay on the worn wood. Geralt and Eskel helped him get into place, rolling him on his back and holding his legs open. Vesemir sat between his spread legs, taking a moment to stroke the row of buttons allowing free access to Jaskier's hole. “You've been so very good today.” He opened the buttons one by one, brushing Jaskier's skin as it was exposed to the air.

He wiggled on the table, still fully dressed, yet Jaskier had never felt so wanton, so debauched. With Geralt and Eskel holding him open, Lambert leaning on the table petting his hair, Jaskier wanted nothing more than for Vesemir to pull the plug from him and stare as their combined seed spilled from his body. He wanted to be covered in his wolves, wanted them soaking through his clothing down to his skin, he wanted to smell like them forever.

Vesemir eased the plug free and stopped the first gush of come with his thumb, pressing against Jaskier's hole just enough to keep it back, but not enough to stimulate. “I'll leave you to them,” he said. Plug in his hand, he stood up and left the hall.

As soon as Vesemir's hand left, Jaskier started leaking, his ass an absolute fountain of come. He tried to wiggle against the two strong arms holding him, but found himself totally immobile. “Please, please, someone.”

“I got you.” Lambert sat between his legs and started licking, nearly drinking down all that Jaskier held inside him. “Taste so good,” he whispered into Jaskier's clothed thigh.

A whole winter keeping Jaskier's clothes clean, the great kilt absolutely spotless, the other pairs of trousers Vesemir made, not a single drop of come for weeks... But Jaskier was beyond caring. He relaxed, letting load after load spill onto the table, clinging to his skin and staining his trousers. Eventually, Lambert pulled away and Eskel took his place, licking Jaskier clean. Jaskier's head swam, his vision going soft as he started to float, only the strong arms wrapped around his legs and the warm tongue at his ass breaking through the haze.

“Take such good care of you,” someone whispered, he wasn't sure who. A second tongue lapped at his hole and Jaskier opened his eyes just enough to see Geralt sloppily licking Eskel's chin, shiny with spend and saliva.

“Fuck.” His hips jerked and Lambert's hand opened the front of his trousers, taking hold of his cock.

“Relax, we'll take care of you.”

And take care of him they did. After lapping every last drop of spend from Jaskier's ass, Geralt took him in his mouth, wringing one last orgasm from him. Strong arms carried him up to bed and Jaskier dozed, a firm chest under his cheek. They removed his clothes and tucked him in, three heated bodies sliding in around him, holding him safe.

“Will you wear the kilt tomorrow?” Geralt's voice asked as Jaskier fell asleep. “I want you waiting in the courtyard during morning training. You'll be a beautiful treat.”

Jaskier fell asleep with the thoughts of himself laid out in the courtyard, his Witchers in their full armor as they plowed into him, each whispering sweet words that didn't look like they belonged with such rough monster slayers. But he knew them best, he knew the kindness they held for him, and Jaskier wanted nothing more than to give them the world in return.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is all Kate's fault.


End file.
